1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a backup method, in particular, relates to a backup method using a one-key trigger.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the spread of computers and the advancement of technology, people nowadays heavily depend on digital technology in everyday life, which leads to a rapid increase of digitalized data. Analogue mediums used for data storage for example: photos, motion films as well as music tapes, rolls and cassettes, are converted to and replaced by digital storage medium providing people ease of use.
Along with the trend in using digital data in common, digital data storage mediums such as an optical disc, a hard drive, a memory card and a portable drive become indispensable necessities one cannot live without. Yet, each mentioned storage medium is used in specific fields. For example, a rewritable optical disc (CD-RW or DVD-RW) is used for recording data backup, a hard drive is used as main database in a computer, and a memory card is generally used in a digital camera. Nonetheless, digital mediums come with diversified choices, data transfer or data backup between above mentioned storage mediums involves complicated procedures which troubles users.
For example, data capacity of a memory card increases while the price drops significantly. Yet, a data storage configuration of a memory card supported by a digital camera was limited by the architecture of the digital camera during development. Currently, a digital camera typically supports a memory card with data storage capacity up to 4 G Bytes or 8 G Bytes the maximum. There are older models only supports a memory card with data storage capacity up to 2 G Bytes, which are totally behind the technology development of memory cards. As a result, users of old models have to keep more than one memory card as spare in case the users need more storage space. It is also an essential procedure to the users to regularly create data backup of the memory card and delete old data in the memory card. Generally, users of digital cameras categorize photos according to shooting date, locations or themes and record data backups on different optical disc. In an example of creating digital photo backup, required steps are listed in the following:                1. Insert a memory card into a card reader and connect the card reader to a computer;        2. Put an optical disc in an optical disc recorder, and connect the optical disc recorder to a computer;        3. Launch a recording application;        4. Select a source location and a target location;        5. Select data to record in the source location;        6. Performing data recording;        7. Delete data in the memory card upon the recording is completed.        
As mentioned above, the backup data steps are complicated and uninteresting. The whole back up process is repetitive and lengthy. Further, not every user is familiar with detailed operation steps of a recording application. It is desirable to provide a most convenient and simplest method to rapidly create data backup between various storage mediums.